


Bohemian Rhapsody

by Sassy_Babe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angel Segoe, Angels, Angst, Child Death, Crying, Death, Demon Slim, Depression, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Murder, Sadness, Satan - Freeform, Song Drabble, Suicide, angel Mistral, resuscitate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Babe/pseuds/Sassy_Babe
Summary: Is this the real life? is this just fantasy?





	Bohemian Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> I listen this important piece of music history and this story just came up on my mind  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJ9rUzIMcZQ  
> MIND THE TAGS!

Everything was dark, but yet so familiar. A shot. Slim start run in that direction. He didn’t know why, he only knew he had to “NO!” He immediately recognized that voice. He began to run as fast as he could. When he arrived he felt his soul breaking. Mistral was on his knees near a pile of dust. In his hands he held a red scarf. Segoe. He felt his eye sockets fill with tears of grief, like those of Mistral. He wanted to scream, run to hug is child, tell him everything would be fine, but he couldn’t. He was blocked from the pain. He saw that Mistral had his eyes pointed in front of him and that he was trembling. Only now he noticed the figure in front of his kid. It was pointing a gun at his forehead “NO!”

Mistral opened his eyes. He was hugging his brother “Segoe” “Mistral” How was it possible? He had seen Segoe become dust in front of his eyes a moment before. He looked at him better. Segoe had a pair of wings and a halo. He moved. He also have a pair of wings. This could only meant… “Mama” Segoe was looking at their mom. He was screaming and crying in front of two piles of dust. Mistral came up to hug him. Nothing. Segoe too start to cry. Mistral hugged him “Everything is fine”

Slim was sitting in his children’s room. In his hands he held two little urns. After what had happen, he hadn’t stopped crying. His little ones has gone forever. They still hadn’t yet discovered who had killed them. Today they would have spread their ashes. They were still too young to have something to really get attached to. He and Papy had decided to scatter the ashes on Segoe scarf and Mistral hoodie. The room window was open and wiped away few tears. The door opened “Slim, it’s time” It was Papyrus. SLim turned and handed him the urns. He left the room and walked to the front door. He couldn’t handle all this pain.

Mistral and Segoe witnessed the whole scene. They decided to follow Slim. They arrived on a hill. Slim sat up. The wind moved the fur of his hoodie. Segoe and Mistral could no longer feel the wind on their bodies. Slim stood up. He was still crying. What was the purpose of living without his precious children?

The ground where he was was soft “What are you doing here?” asked a voice “My name is Papyrus, but everyone call me Slim. I’m here only to see my children again” Slim began to hear a chorus of angelic voices around him “He’s here to see his sons” “He never cared anything about who he killed” “They’re here” “But he doesn’t belong to this world” Four angels sorrounded Slim “You cannot stay here” They pushed him down

“Look who we have here” Slim turned around. A demon was approaching. This could only meant “Call me Satan. You’re really cute, you know?” Slim dodged the hand of the devil and start run. He noticed that a tail like a pair of wings and horns had sprung up on his body. Now he was safe, as safe as he might be. He fell on his knees and start to cry. He wouldn’t see his little ones ever again “Mama” He looked up. He saw two figures descending towards him. They were even more beautiful than he remembered. Mistral and Segoe ran to hug Slim, who was waiting for them with open arms

Slim woke up. He was covered in sweat and his eye sockets wet with tears. He couldn’t tell if that was a dream or a nightmare. He walked towards his childrens room. Segoe and Mistral were sleeping peacefully. Slim went to the open window and looked out. There was a slight wind. Nothing really mattered as long as his childrens were with him.


End file.
